My Son
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Sequel to Miracles from Tragedy but... might be able to stand alone? Not sure. James is a problemed child who acts out because of his history. He wants to meet his father and Harry is hurt. Bad Summary. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to Miracles from Tragedy. It's mostly going to be James-centric but it will bounce around. It's third party POV though. And as always I do not own anything. But one day, they'll be writing fanfics about MY books. Haha. In my dreams at least.

Chapter One

James was in his room playing his Gibson Les Paul with the amp on blast. He had just come home from his fourth year at Hogwarts. He hated it there, everyone knew about his parents. They knew that his mom had given birth to him during her sixth year, and they knew that Harry wasn't his real dad. Something he didn't put together until he was about twelve. He had always been aware he didn't really look like Harry, but it was a taboo subject in the Potter house of why James had pale skin and ice blue eyes. He remembered that uncomfortable conversation when they finally did tell him who is real father was. Draco Malfoy, the name was vaguely familiar but he didn't know much about him.

There was pounding on his door then Harry walked in, "I didn't say come in." James huffed, strumming a power cord loudly.

"It's my house, turn that down." Harry pointed his wand at the amp and it shut off, "Next time I'll blow it up."

"Fuck off." James whispered after Harry had left. When he was younger they had had a really strong relationship, he was very close to Harry. But when he started school it had all gone spiraling down. When he realized Harry wasn't his real father they had lost the connection completely. James got up and went to the window, opening the bottom drawer of his desk and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He opened the window and climbed out onto the roof, lighting it. This was his favorite pass time. Sitting on the roof right outside his window and looking at the view, sometimes he had a cigarette, sometimes he snuck a beer from the kitchen.

After he had pulled the last drag he snuffed it out on his windowsill and flicked the butt in the gutter, climbing back into his room and going to his closet. He was meeting his friend Benji so they could go to a club. He pulled out a white and blue plaid button up shirt that was extremely tight, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black and white Van slip-ons. He put a white sweatband in his hair and tucked his wand in his back pocket before climbing out the window again shimmying down to the ground and sneaking through the bushes to the lane that lead to the main road.

"Took you long enough mate." Benji, James' best mate, was waiting for him in his car.

James got in and slammed the door shut, "Just sod off and drive."

They drove down to a pub in the city, "You're gonna get caught." Benji laughed at James as they walked inside.

"No I'm not. My parents don't give a fuck about me. They're too wrapped up in their new baby anyway." James sighed. Ginny was four months pregnant with her first child with Harry. "Once that kid comes they'll be a real family."

"You know that's not true. Just because Harry isn't your real dad doesn't mean he doesn't care. Look at all he's done for you. You're a right git you know that?"

James showed the bouncer his fake I.D. and rolled his eyes at Benji as he walked into the bar, sitting on a stool. "All he's done for me? They never even bothered to tell me, I found out at Hogwarts."

"Listen prat, did you ever think they didn't tell you because they didn't know how? 'Oh hi Son, did you know that I was raped when I was sixteen and your real father is locked up in St. Mungo's?' Give you're mum a fucking break. It has to be hard for her." Benji tapped the bar twice and the barman sat down two shots. Benji took his and swallowed it angrily.

James huffed and took his too, catching the eye of a young girl across the room. He smiled and got up from the stool, walking over to her coolly and sitting down, "Wotcher." He smiled impishly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled back, "You look a little young to be in a seedy place like this."

"I'm twenty-one." James shrugged.

"Right…" The woman laughed and turned her head back to her wine glass.

"Okay… I'm only fifteen, but don't let my age fool you. I'm quite mature for my age. If you know what I mean…" James leaned in closer to her.

"Sorry Hun… I'd rather not go to jail." The woman laughed and got up, walking into the crowd of people.

"You're loss." James shrugged, going back to sit with Benji. A couple minutes later the bouncer tapped them on the shoulders.

"You're lady friend told on you mate, out you go. Both of you." He pushed them out the door.

Benji turned on James, "Great! First you're all whiny, then you go telling a bird you're real age? What's with you tonight? You're lucky he didn't take our I.D.'s!"

"Whatever… I'm going home." James turned and started walking down the street.

"You're mental! Get in the car, it's like a two hour walk home!" Benji jumped in the car and followed him slowly, "Come on James, seriously get in the car."

"Fuck off." James took out a cigarette and lit it, "I'll be fine."

Benji stopped the car suddenly, "Get in the fucking car James and take a fucking Midol. I swear what is _with _you tonight?"

James yanked the door open and got in, slamming the door closed angrily, "Let's just go."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So you should know the drill by now. I don't own anything. Please read and review and please feel free to suggest things you'd like to see happen. I have a basic idea for this story so not all suggestions can be accommodated but I'd love to hear your input on what you want to/think should happen. (Also I know I said the first story was A/U for no Voldemort but I'm changing that now.)

Chapter Two

Harry woke up with a start, he had heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. Sighing he got up and put on a pair of pants, and walked upstairs. He knocked on James door and heard swearing and shuffling before the door swung open, "Yeah." James grunted angrily.

"What's going on up here?"

"Nothing." James shrugged.

"I heard a thud, climbing in the window?" Harry gave James a disappointed look.

"So what if I was. What are you going to do about it?" James crossed his arms.

"You're grounded for the rest of the summer James." Harry shook his head, "Why are you so set on making me the bad guy?"

"You don't have to be. I mean it's not like I'm your kid, you don't have to take responsibility for me." James spat.

"That's it!" Harry pushed James into his room and on his bed, "Me and you are going to have a talk. Right now."

"You can't push me around!"

"I can and did. Now listen, I love you like a son. You _are _my son for intents and purposes. No, it's not my DNA that flows through you're blood but I've been here for every skinned knee and monster under your bed. I could have told your mom no, I didn't want to have anything to do with you. Because you _weren't_ my responsibility when I was seventeen and still in school. But I did the right thing, and if you can't credit me for that then you are not the son I raised. I raised a son who was respectful."

"No I'm not the son you raised because it was all a lie wasn't it? I've never been your son. It's always been this Malfoy guy… I'd bloody rather go live with him."

Harry laughed coldly, "You want to live with the man who raped your mother? Tried to kidnap you when you were an infant?"

"At least he cared."

"He didn't care James. He only wanted his heir, that's all you were to him was bloodline… Do you know who you're named after?"

"I didn't know I was named after anyone." James mumbled, looking away.

"You're named after my father. And his best friend, my godfather. They died in the war. I'm sure you've heard of the war?"

"History of Magic?" James scoffed.

"Well… I had trouble listening in that class as well." Harry laughed, "Lord Voldemort ring any bells?"

"You… you're one of the only people that says his real name."

"Do you know why?" James shook his head. "A wise person once said 'fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' In the Ministry of Magic there is a room, it's called the Hall of Prophecy. There is a glass orb for every wizard or witch born, some are connected. Mine was connected to Voldemort's. It was my destiny to kill him or be killed by him. 'Neither shall live while the other survives' is what it said. Well, eventually I did kill him. It was a long and exhausting battle that lasted years. I don't like going into the details. You're Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione? They helped me. James, my father, and Sirius, my god father, both died in that war. You're named after two very heroic men James."

James kicked at his floor, "I didn't know that."

"You're biological father was on the dark side. He was one of Voldemort's followers… I guess… I guess I just don't understand how you could care about a man that was a cold-blooded killer. Who violently raped your mother… I guess I just don't understand why you hate me, someone who has done nothing but love you, and cherish him…. Who's only caused pain in mine and especially your mother's life. It breaks her heart every time you say something about your 'real father.'"

"I… I didn't know it bothered her that much. I mean you can't blame me, I'm curious."

"And you have every right to be curious. But you don't have to be a git about it." Harry leaned back in thought then let out a loud sigh, "Do you think… you'd change your attitude a bit if you met him?"

"I can do that?" James eyes grew wide with excitement.

"I'd have to clear it with the hospital… but… if it will straighten out your attitude towards me and you're mother I don't mind doing it. Stress isn't good for her condition right now, so… we'll keep it between us."

"Yeah… her condition." James rolled his eyes.

"It bothers you because you think we'll love this baby more? Because it's 'ours'." James blushed and nodded, "James… you were mine the day I saw you wrapped up in that hospital blanket. You will always be my son. I've loved you since the day I found out Ginny was pregnant. It didn't matter it wasn't my DNA. You were and still are _my _son." Harry put an arm around James shoulders and squeezed him lightly, "I'm glad we had this talk. I'll let you know as soon as I know something about St. Mungo's." Harry stood up and walked to the door, "And next time you sneak in after curfew be a little more quiet about it." He smirked.

"'Night Dad." James rolled his eyes.

"'Night Son."

A/N: The first two chapters are a bit short but I promise chapter three will be a long one. Please R/R and… I got my first flame today! Which I'm oddly happy about.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two updates in one day! Don't get used to that. Haha. Still don't own anything. Still open for suggestions.

Chapter Three

Ginny sat on the couch folding laundry, her small bump protruding from her stretch fit tank top. "Hey Mum. Where's Dad?" James came bounding down the stairs in nothing but a towel, his usually unruly red hair hung down in wet ringlets.

"Ministry business… James, what's going on?" Ginny put down the shirt she was folding and looked up at her son.

"What are you talking about?" James scowled.

"You and Harry… something's going on." Ginny huffed.

"Let's just put it this way Mum… stress isn't good for the baby." James shrugged before picking out a shirt from the pile and putting it on, "I've got a date, I'll be back later."

"Oh no you don't… grounded for the rest of the summer remember?"

James groaned, "Dad told you?"

"Yes, now put on cleaning clothes because you have punishment chores."

James screwed up his face in disgust, "What kind of chores?"

"De-gnome the garden, peel those potatoes in the kitchen for dinner by hand, the attic needs organizing…. Hmm… and you can help me paint the baby's room."

"What? But you don't even know the sex yet!"

"That's why we're painting it yellow. Gender neutral." Ginny smiled.

"Mum… yellow is _not _gender neutral. How many blokes do you know that wear yellow?" James laughed.

"Green?" Ginny shrugged.

"Yes I guess green can be gender neutral." James nodded.

"Get started on the garden, and I'll make us some lunch." Ginny got up and waved her wand, the stacks of folded laundry floated to their respective places.

James came in an hour and a half later with dirt stained knee's and a bloody finger, "Bloody gnomes." He huffed, plopping down on a chair.

"Wash your hands. Lunch is almost ready." James got up and scrubbed his hands clean and put a bandage on his gnome bite. Ginny set a plate of sandwiches down in front of him, "I can't decide whose the better cook, you or Gammy." James sighed as he grabbed a sandwich.

"Gammy definitely. I learned everything I know from her." Ginny grabbed a sandwich too and bit into it hungrily.

"Gross Mum, what _is _that."

"Peanut butter pickle." Ginny mumbled through a mouth full of peanut butter.

James imitated gagging and wolfed down another sandwich. When he was done he stood up and stretched, "I guess I'll get started on the attic. Or do you want me to do the potatoes first?"

"I'll handle the potatoes, just go up and clean the attic." Ginny waved her wand and the potatoes started peeling themselves in perfect ringlets.

James hurried up the stares and pulled on the rope that pulled the attic latter down. He climbed up it and hoisted himself into the attic, there was a thick layer of dust over everything. He moved a box out of the way and walked further inside. Dirty sheets covered big pieces of furniture and boxes lines the walls, there was an old crib he assumed was his and more boxes along the other wall. "This is going to take forever." He sighed as he went back downstairs and grabbed a couple trash bags.

Back in the attic he was at a loss where to start, he grabbed a nearby box and opened it, dust flew into his face and he coughed. Inside were a bunch of old Daily Prophets, the edges were yellowed and frayed. He pulled one out carefully and blew the dust off it. It was of his Mum on the front page, the headline read 'Student Raped at Hogwarts'. The box was full of news articles about his Mum's rape and court trials. "Why the bloody hell would she keep these?" James whispered. He tossed the box aside and opened another one. There was a tattered old blanket and some miscellaneous toys.

Half an hour and two dozen spiders later he finally had the attic somewhat clean and organized, there was still a corner that was full of junk, he picked up another box and opened it. There was a thick leather bound photo album inside. He opened it and started to thumb through the pictures. There were pictures of his mum and dad in the hospital holding a baby he assumed was him. There were pictures of him as a toddler, Harry holding him and smiling, at his fifth birthday Harry was getting cake out of his hair. James remembered throwing a fit because it wasn't chocolate and starting a cake fight.

A picture of the very first day of Hogwarts, he and Harry were smiling at the camera waving, the Hogwarts Express in the background. Then the pictures changed, instead of clinging to Harry smiling, his picture self had his back turned to Harry, giving him evil glares when Harry tried to put his arm around him. The pictures escaladed in this fashion until there were no more pictures of him and Harry at all. James sighed as a tear suddenly dropped onto the current page of the album. "I've been a horrible son." He chocked.

He heard a deep voice from downstairs, "Dad must be home." He wiped his tears away and climbed down the ladder.

"Dad?" James called from the hallway.

"In the study." He heard Harry call back. James walked in and Harry laughed, "What have you been doing?"

"Cleaning the attic." James looked down at his clothes, they were covered in grey dust, his shoelaces no longer white. His hands were covered and he assumed his face probably was too.

"Start of your punishment aye?" Harry was looking at a manila folder.

"Dad… can I talk to you?" James mumbled nervously.

"About visiting Malfoy? I talked to St. Mungo's. They've cleared it."

James suddenly felt like his heart dropped into his stomach, "N-no… not that. I… when I was cleaning the attic I found some things. And… it's put things in a new perspective for me. I'm really sorry dad, I've been a rotten kid."

"Only for the last couple of years Jamie." Harry smiled.

James looked down at his clothes again, "I'd hug you but I don't want to get you dirty." He laughed.

"Do you still want to meet Malfoy?"

"I'm… not sure." James scratched his head and sighed, "Let me sleep on it?"

"Sure thing. Might want to shower before you come to dinner. Your mum sees you like that she'll throw a fit."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I STILL don't own anything darn it!!!!!! (I am so in love with this story haha. So that's why I update it the most often)

Chapter Four

James got up from bed and grudgingly went downstairs, "Morning sunshine!" Harry smiled as James plopped down in the chair next to him.

"'Morn." James yawned.

"Any plans?" Harry smiled.

"Grounded." James grunted.

"Nope…" Harry shrugged.

"What?!" James was fully awake now.

"You're mother and I talked. You're ungrounded. But if you come home drunk again or sneak out again, you will not be going back to Hogwarts."

"Deal!" James jumped up and sprinted to his room, getting dressed, "I'm going to Benji's!"

James lay on Benji's bed with his guitar, Benji was on the floor with his feet up against the wall, a notebook full of song lyrics in his hand. "So you're going to meet this Malfoy bloke?"

"I'm not sure. I told my Dad I'd sleep on it."

"So he's back to your dad now? Not 'that guy' or 'him' or 'Harry'."

"Sod off!" James threw a pillow at Benji causing his pen to scratch the paper.

"That was going to be a brilliant power ballad prat!" Benji threw the pillow back.

"Just flip the page. Not a crisis…" James laughed, sitting up and straightening his headband. "Wanna smoke?" He held out two cigarettes.

"Nah…" Benji turned his head over to the sneakoscope on his dresser. "My dad's on his way up here anyway." As soon as he had said it a knock came from the hall, "It's open."

"Hey Benji you need to hide all your school stuff your Aunt Cecily and Cousin Winifred are here."

"Who're they?" James asked.

"I'm muggle-born remember?" Benji rolled his eyes and threw his notebook under his bed along with his wand and Chuddley Cannons figurines. He grabbed his sneakoscope and set it carefully in the top of his closet, "I think that's it."

"Looks like it to me." James shrugged, he followed Benji downstairs and into the kitchen. A tiny girl with long brunette ringlets and tan skin was sitting at the counter laughing at Benji's dad. She was wearing an off the shoulder purple shirt with a skull on it and black skinny jeans. There were plastic barrettes in her hair that matched her shirt.

"Hey Winifred." Benji smirked.

"Call me that again and die Benjamin." She shot a glare at Benji, catching sight of James. She smiled and held out her hands, "I'm Winnie."

"James." He smiled confidentially. She was definitely his type.

"Benji why don't you three go up to your room and hang out for a bit?" Benji's dad suggested.

"Sure." He motioned them to follow him. Once they were in his room Winnie looked around awkwardly, "So…"

James leaned in and whispered, "You going to the party?"

"What party?" Winnie looked confused.

"The party in my pants." James smirked.

Winnie pushed him away and laughed, "You really thought that would work?"

"It got you to laugh." James shrugged. Winnie shook her head and smiled.

"Okay now that my best mate and cousin are practically having eye sex…." Benji said loudly.

"Sorry mate." James laughed.

"Erm… yeah…" Winnie mumbled awkwardly.

"No it's cute." Benji laughed, "Ittle Jamie-kins has a girlfriend."

"Piss off." James gave Benji a rude hand gesture and picked his guitar back up off Benji's bed.

"You play the guitar?" Winnie asked.

"Yup." He strummed a chord lightly and tuned his strings. "Benji writes the lyrics, I play the songs, and together we are a pathetic use of the word band." James laughed.

"I don't know about that… all you're really missing is a drummer."

"Don't tell me," James smiled, "You play the drums."

"That I do." Winnie nodded.

"Benji…. I might just have to maul her." James winked.

"Gross!" Benji stuck his fingers in his ears, "I did not hear that. LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Hmm, I think I'd like being mauled by the likes of you."

"How long are you here?" James asked.

"We live here now, my mum left my dad." Winnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh… sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be." Winnie smiled again and nodded, "Go on! Why'd you ask how long I'd be staying?"

"Oh… Well… Erm… Would you like to go on a date?" He frowned and added, "With me?"

Winnie frowned, "With you aye? Oh… well…" She laughed, "Only jokin'. Yeah I'd like that very much."

"Fantastic!" James face lit up.

"Don't look so depressed mate." Benji rolled his eyes and got up, "You two are boring me."

***

James nervously straightened his tie. He was wearing a white collared shirt and a loose black skinny tie, the shirt was open at the top and his sleeves were rolled up. His pants were tight and he had on black and white Chuck's. He knocked on the door and ran his hand through his hair nervously. Benji opened the door, looked at James' outfit and laughed, "You look like one of the Jonas Brothers mate."

"Who are the Jonas Brothers?" James crinkled his eyebrows and looked down at his outfit, "But… I look good right?"

Benji laughed again, "I'll go get Winnie."

"No! But… I look good right?" James called after him.

Winnie came down the hall laughing, "You look fine James."

"Erm… okay." James rubbed his neck nervously.

"Keep a secret?" Winnie whispered as she took his arm.

"Yeah?"

"I like the Jonas Brothers." Winnie shrugged, "So where we going?"

"I know this amazing pub that has the best fish and chips in all of Britain." James suggested.

"Oh I love fish and chips!"

"Cool." James held her hand as they walked down the driveway, "I borrowed my Dad's car." James pushed the car alarm button and the headlights flashed.

Winnie looked up, "My God… it's a… a Saturn Sky!"

"Yep."

"Wait… Aren't you only fifteen?"

"He has so many… he won't notice." James laughed.

"I heard you just got off grounding for coming home sloshed, you like getting in trouble aye?"

"It's a fetish." James smiled impishly.

Once they were in the car there was an awkward silence, then Winnie turned to him, "So what does your dad do?"

"Huh?"

"You said he has a lot of cars, what does he do."

James shifted in his seat uncomfortably, they had a cover story for muggles but he had never actually had to use it, "Oh… well… most of it is old money, you know… my dad is some heir to some old famous guy. But he works in corporate business. You know that boring high-paying crap."

"And he has a lot of these kinds of cars?"

"Yeah… he likes American cars for some reason. But he like's Mini Coop's too. Got one in every color."

Winnie whistled loudly, "You weren't kidding."

A/N: I stole the pick up line from Anchorman. Will Ferrell 3 he's a comedian god. Don't you forget it!! Well anyways yeah please read and review!!! W00t w00t! Also… for some reason… I am partial to the emo/rocker look on my characters haha. Which is odd because I don't dress like that at all in real life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**They arrived at a small pub by the water, there were stools outside and plenty of seagulls swarming the place. James ordered for them and they sat at a picnic table close to the water, "So… what horrible thing did your parents do to cause you to rebel?"**

"**It's a long story."**

"**I have time." Winnie shrugged.**

**James picked at his food before looking out at the water, "When my mom was sixteen she was raped… By this…. This really horrible guy. They went to school together and they were kinda rivals. Well, my mum got pregnant… with me…."**

"**From--"**

"**Yeah…Him."**

"**Wow." Winnie took James' hand, "I'm really sorry to hear that James."**

**James shrugged, "It's just a fact of my life."**

"**Do you… know the guy?" Winnie asked.**

"**No… but my dad is going to take me to meet him soon. By my dad I mean Harry of course. The guy my mom married when she was pregnant. The guy she's been in love with since the day she met him."**

"**Well that's romantic."**

"**Except… I got in the way of that. Now she's pregnant with **_**his **_**child…"**

"**You feel replaced or… or like you don't belong?"**

"**Yeah."**

**Winnie pushed around her fries a little and then sighed, "You want to know the real reason we're staying with Benji and his family?"**

"**I… I didn't know there was a 'real' reason." James frowned.**

"**Yes… my dad um… he used to beat me and my mum… it was pretty bad. For most of my life we lived in and out of woman's shelters running from him, or locked away with him when he caught us… finally he went completely nutters and shot himself…"**

"**Oh I'm so sorry! That… that kinda makes my sob story seem petty."**

"**We aren't competing." Winnie laughed.**

"**Well damn if that wasn't a mood killer." James laughed, throwing some fries to the birds.**

**Winnie licked her lips and leaned in, kissing James, "Nah… it was a good conversation." She whispered.**

**James smiled broadly and grabbed Winnie, "That was bloody brilliant." He kissed her hard and passionately. Her hands started to roam and James pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit down on his lip. James groaned and pulled back, "Wait Winnie… Before this gets out of hand there's something I have to tell you. I haven't… I haven't been completely honest with you."**

**Winnie's chest heaved and she let out an irritated grunt, "Well let me guess. You're a virgin? You've never kissed a girl? You--"**

"**No none of those. Definitely none of those. I… I'm a wizard."**

**Winnie laughed loudly and shook her head, "What?"**

"**I can do magic. I go to a school with other wizards and witches. We… we learn magic."**

"**What like magic tricks? So you're into weird stuff, everyone has their quirks." She shrugged.**

"**No." James looked around to make sure no one was around, "Like I can do magic." He took out a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Headless Hat. "Look." He put the hat on and his head disappeared.**

"**What the bloody hell?"**

"**It's my Uncle's. They own a wizarding joke shop. I can't do magic outside of school or I would show you something better. Believe me?"**

"**I… I suppose I have to."**

"**Does it freak you out?" James looked down, fumbling with the hat.**

"**No. I think it's brilliant." Winnie smiled. She stood up and pulled on James' arm, "Let's go. I want some ice cream."**

"**Demanding." James laughed, getting up and following her down the strip to a creamery.**

**Inside was a clear counter with tubs of every flavor known to man. "I believe I'm in heaven." James smiled.**

"**Can I have one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of coffee?"**

"**You like strawberry coffee?" James gasped.**

"**Erm yeah… it's not weird is it?"**

"**No… I love it. My entire family thinks I'm nutters."**

"**Yeah mine too." Winnie took the cone from the man.**

"**The same please." James paid for the ice cream and they walked down the strip to the beach. The sun was setting over the water and they watched in silence. Finally when it was dark James sighed and stood up, "I suppose I should be getting you home?"**

"**Yes I suppose so." Winnie stood up as well and took James' hand and they walked back to the car. On the ride home they talked about little things like school and friends. When he reached Benji's house he escorted her to the door and looked down nervously. "So… I guess this is goodnight."**

"**Yeah… I guess." Winnie sighed and rubbed her neck.**

"**I'll probably see you tomorrow, Benji and I are always hanging out." **

"**Maybe we can jam? I brought my drums." Winnie smiled.**

"**That'd be brilliant." James smiled back.**

"**Well g'night James." Winnie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before going inside. **

*******

**James and Benji sat in James' room. James had a hacky-sack and was tossing it in the air and flipping it with the back of his hand.**

"**So have a good time last night?" Benji asked.**

"**Yeah loads of fun."**

"**Not too much fun I hope." Benji scowled.**

"**Relax, I can be a gentlemen when I try. I really like Winnie, not going to screw it up with sex."**

"**She's only fifteen."**

"**You were thirteen when you lost your virginity mate." James threw the hacky at Benji's head. "And I said I'm **_**not **_**going to have sex with her… yet."**

"**EVER!" Benji got up.**

"**Benji relax I'm only joking. Really mate I am going to respect her. Like I said I really like her. Plus you'd bloody murder me. I already know this."**

"**Got that bloody right."**

**A/N: OMG OMG I just realized I hadn't mentioned the twins all throughout MFT or this one. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am not JK, I don't own anything, and I'm not making any money… so… yeah… ideas still welcome. Reviews are always always ALWAYS welcome!!

Chapter Six

Ginny sat a plate down in front of James, "So who is this girl Jamie?"

James sighed, "Mum… I told you. She's Benji's cousin. Her and her mother are staying with him for awhile."

"Her name is what again?" Ginny sat down across from the table and folder her napkin over her lap.

"Winifred, but she likes being called Winnie." James huffed impatiently.

"Well I'd like to meet this girl. I can't have you going over to Benji's and…. Doing whatever it is you teenagers do."

"Mum… you know exactly what teenagers do. You were one at one time. Not that long ago."

"Flattery does not work on me James Sirius Weasley-Potter." Ginny did her best to keep a stern look on her face, but was failing miserably.

"Ginny, Love, leave the boy alone." Harry put a hand over Ginny's and smiled at her.

"I'd still like to meet her, you've been dating this girl for two months now. That's seven weeks longer than anyone else you've ever dated." Ginny gave James a stern look before grabbing the platter of chicken and loading some on her plate.

"Yes Mum." James played with his mashed potatoes. After dinner he went to Benji's house.

Winnie opened the door, "Hey."

"Hey Win." He hugged her and they went upstairs to Benji's room.

"Hey mate." Benji was sitting on his bed reading.

"School isn't for another month. Why are you reading?"

"Ever heard of getting ahead? You're Aunt Hermione did, look where she is."

"Yeah… the first witch to discover the Great Runes of Miapatha, it's amazing." James rolled his eyes, sarcasm oozing from his voice. He was so tired of hearing about the great things his family has accomplished. He turned to Winnie, "My Mum wants to meet you. She's invited you to dinner tomorrow."

"Want's to meet me? Why?" Winnie looked nervous.

"Well… you're my first serious girlfriend." James scratched his neck awkwardly. He didn't like sharing his past with Winnie.

"Oh…" Winnie shrugged, "Okay. Has Harry said anymore about meeting Malfoy?"

"Erm yes… about that… I… I need you there Win, I don't think I can do this alone."

Winnie grabbed James' hand and smiled, "Of course I'm coming silly."

"Good." James kissed Winnie sweetly.

Benji made a fake gagging noise and rolled his eyes, "Honestly… What are you two going to do when school starts?"

"Write letters." Winnie shrugged, "So when are you meeting Malfoy?"

"In three days."

"Nervous?" Winnie asked.

"Very." James sighed and picked up Benji's cigarette's, "Mind if I have one?"

"Help yourself."

Winnie kissed James on the cheek, "I'm going to have a bath and then go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry you're family will love me."

"No doubt in my mind they will. It's just… Malfoy's reaction that worries me."

"I could give a shit less what he thinks about me. He might be your biological father, and I can see why you want to meet him, and I definitely support you. But I don't give a damn what he thinks. In the grand scheme of things he doesn't matter." Winnie wrinkled her nose and kissed James on the forehead, then bounced out of the room.

***

Ginny was fussing over the stove, her stomach getting in her way. She had been cooking since eleven o'clock that morning. "Mum… it's not a national holiday. It's just Winnie." James rolled his eyes.

"I just want things to be perfect."

"You remind me more and more of Molly." Harry laughed over his newspaper.

Ginny turned and glared at Harry, "Watch it."

James sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to go get her. Try and act normal when I get back. Please?"

When he arrived at Benji's, Winnie answered the door again, "Oh good, I'm all set. Let's go." She took his arm and dragged him towards his house.

"In a rush?" He laughed.

"I'm just… nervous… but excited." Winnie smiled.

James laughed and wrapped his arms around her, ruffling her hair. "My parents are pretty easy going. They'll probably bring up sex though."

"Sex… what's sex?" Winnie teased.

"Some… form of torture I think?"

"Oh really? Doesn't sound like fun." Winnie shook her head.

James nuzzled her neck and tightened his hold on her, "No?" She giggled and he lifted her up by her waist.

"Put me down." She laughed.

"Nuh uh." He swung her around in a circle and she giggled.

"Look we're almost here. Put me down, you're parents are going to think we're crazy."

"We are." James set her down and grabbed her hand, leading her into the house, "Mum! Dad! We're here."

Ginny came rushing in and hugged Winnie, "Hello Dear!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley-Potter." Winnie smiled.

"Oh call me Ginny, I'm way too young to be called Mrs." Ginny huffed.

"Sorry, Ginny." Winnie nodded.

"And this is my dad Harry." Harry had just walked into the living room, "Nice to meet you Sir."

"You too." Harry held his hand out and Winnie shook it.

"Well dinner is ready." Ginny motioned for everyone to sit at the table.

"This looks wonderful Mrs.… Er, Ginny."

"Thank you Dear, go on and tuck in."

After a couple minutes of silence Harry spoke up, "So, what do your parents do Winnie?"

"My Mum's a nurse." Winnie answered. Harry had enough sense to not ask why she didn't mention her father.

"That's wonderful. I'm a nurse of sorts as well." Ginny nodded.

"She already knows Mum. You can say Medi-Witch." James laughed.

"Yes I know all about erm… Wizardry…" The word was awkward on her tongue.

After dinner James yawned and stretched, "I should be getting you home Love. It's getting dark out."

"Yes I really need to be going. Thank you so much for dinner Ginny."

"Oh you're welcome Dear," She turned to James with a knowing look, "Don't be long, and be safe."

Winnie laughed and touched Ginny's arm, "We're abstinent."

Ginny looked at James uncertainly, "I see."

Harry laughed, "Gin, leave them alone. Be back before ten James."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Still own nothing…**

**Chapter Seven**

**James sat in the waiting room of the hospital, "I can't do this… I can't do this Winnie." He jumped up and grabbed Winnie's hand nervously.**

"**Are you changing your mind?" Winnie furrowed her eyebrows and squeezed his hand.**

**James sighed, "No… I… I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He groaned, dropping her hand and pacing.**

**Harry came back from the nurses station, "James the nurse said it would be a little bit more of a wait… Do you want all of us to come in with you? Or do you want it to be private?"**

"**Er… I want… I want everyone to be there. Can… do you think Mum can handle that? I don't want to… stress her out."**

"**I believe she will for you." Harry nodded. James sat back down and started biting his nails, the nurse came around the corner and nodded at Harry, "Okay Jamie. Ready?"**

"**Yeah…" James got up and they all followed the nurse down the hallway.**

"**I'm getting your Mum. We'll be right in."**

"**But--" But Harry had already walked away. James stepped inside the room, squeezing Winnie's hand tightly. Malfoy was sitting on the other side of a table his hands were shackled to his sides and he had a smirk on his face.**

"**Well well… my son. In the flesh. And who's this pretty thing with you?" Malfoy smiled charmingly at her and winked.**

"**Erm… this is Winnie." James motioned awkwardly. They sat down and starred at Malfoy.**

"**School going well?" Malfoy's eyes darted around the room.**

"**Yeah…"**

"**I suppose you're in Gryffindor?" Malfoy scoffed.**

"**Well the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first, but I convinced it otherwise, Harry says he did the same thing." James smiled.**

"**Yes… Potter. I hear you've taken his name?"**

"**He adopted me. When I was a baby, so I really had no choice." James rolled his eyes.**

"**Of course…." Malfoy turned to Winnie, "And what house are you in Dear?"**

**Winnie looked down uncomfortably, "Um…"**

"**Winnie doesn't go to Hogwarts." James cut in.**

"**A then Beauxbuttons? You don't have a French accent. Are you a transfer student?"**

"**Winnie's a muggle." James scowled.**

"**A muggle? I didn't know you liked playing in the **_**dirt**_**." Malfoy growled. "No son of mine will **_**ever **_**breed with a… a filthy muggle. You are a pureblood James." Malfoy shouted.**

"_**Pureblood**_**." James spat the word out, "My blood has nothing to do with who I am, nor does Winnie's. How could you… how could you be so cruel?"**

**Malfoy laughed darkly, "Didn't Potter tell you? I assumed you'd come in here expecting me to be cruel and evil."**

"**I expected you to be fatherly. I am your kid after all." James huffed.**

"**Yes there is no denying that. You certainly get your mannerisms from me." Malfoy looked James up and down, "But if you were expecting hugs and kisses then you were sorely mistaken. I expect you get your fill of that from Potter." Just then Harry and Ginny walked in the door, Ginny had a look on her face as if she'd smelled a dung bomb. "Ah, speak of the Devil! It's perfect Potter and his perfect little wife."**

"**Watch what you say Malfoy!" Harry barked.**

"**And you're going to stop me aye? I see she's pregnant. Jealous I got there first?"**

"**I will never be jealous of you Malfoy. What is there to be jealous of exactly?"**

**Malfoy stood up, "I still know people Potter, people outside of these walls."**

"**I'm trembling in my boots." Harry rolled his eyes.**

"**Enough!" James stood up and glared at Malfoy, "This was a mistake." He turned to leave but Ginny stopped him.**

"**No Dear, you are going to stay and talk to him privately. I have been putting this off long enough, like it or not he's your…. Sperm donor…. And you need to know him." Ginny pushed James lightly back toward the chair and motioned for Winnie and Harry to follow her outside.**

**James sat back down and crossed his arms, "Why did you want to meet me in the first place… **_**Son**_**." Malfoy asked.**

"**I wanted to know my father. Harry is a great guy and everything but he's not my Dad… I just wanted to know who was." James shrugged.**

**Malfoy nodded and looked down at his chains, "Look… I'm not as evil as I make myself seem. Truth is back when I… when I--"**

"**Raped."**

"**Yes… raped your mother. I was just a cowardly git. This place has changed me into a cold man. Look… I know I'm the worst example, but the old saying 'do as I say not as I do' comes into play. You're in Gryffindor, that's wonderful. Do your work, be as good as you can be at it, and make something of yourself. You might have the Potter name but everyone will always know you are a Malfoy… which means they'll have their mind set about you. Prove them wrong. Don't follow in my footsteps." Malfoy ducked his head in shame.**

"**Can… can I ask you something?" James stammered nervously.**

"**Anything."**

"**Why? Why'd you do it?" James wiped a tear from his eye.**

**Malfoy leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Look I'm really sorry I hurt your mother okay? I live with that guilt everyday you must know that."**

**James pounded his fist on the table and stood up, "BUT WHY?"**

"**I don't know…" Malfoy whispered.**

"**You don't know? So… just for shits and giggles you decided to **_**rape **_**a poor defenseless young girl and impregnate her?" James yelled.**

"**You're mother was not defenseless, she put up a rather good fight. I… look I was fucked up. Hell I still am! I'm not proud of what I did… but I'd never take it back because then there would be no you. You might not like your roots but not everyone does. I'm truly sorry for ever hurting Ginny." Malfoy sighed and shook his chains nervously, "But you're my son and I love you."**

**James got up and turned toward the door, "I'm not your son." He whispered before leaving and slamming the door.**

**A/N: I know this sounds lame, but I can not stress enough PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are my motivation! I love to hear what you think, it makes me happy and makes me want to write. I know it isn't all about reviews and as long as there are people reading I will update. But I would REALLY REALLY appreciate reviews. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My brilliance could never amount to that of JK Rowling… therefore I do not own anything… except the tranny… haha. Jk there is no tranny. Or is there? Haha I'm writing this before the chapter so… who knows?**

**Chapter Eight**

**James sat on Winnie's bed sobbing, "I just… I don't know what I expected."**

**Winnie smoothed his hair and hugged him tighter, "It's going to be okay. Now you know for yourself what Harry has been telling you all along." Winnie kissed his forehead and sighed.**

"**I was a prat."**

"**You're not anymore."**

"**I am though…"**

"**No." Winnie got up and went to the door, "But I know someone who is." She jerked the door open and Benji fell into the room.**

"**Uh… I can explain." Benji stammered.**

"**Go on then." Winnie huffed, crossing her arms.**

"**Well the door was closed and I thought I heard…" He stood up and brushed himself off, "Well I'm sorry mate. Are you okay?"**

**James wiped at his tears angrily, "Fine." He huffed.**

**Winnie put her shoes on and tugged on James' arm, "You need a distraction. We're going to the local pub."**

"**But… last time we were there we were caught for our fake I.D.'s… they'd never let us in again."**

**Winnie laughed, "You didn't have me with you." She started to leave the room but poked her head back in and smiled, "I call shotgun… and DJ."**

"**Oh Merlin." James sighed, he knew Winnie's taste in music.**

**When they arrived at the club Winnie got out of the car and took off her jacket, James and Benji both immediately scowled, "Put it back on." Benji shouted.**

"**What?" Winnie looked down at her shirt innocently, it had a plunging neckline and a high midriff. "You want in the club or not?" She sauntered to the front of the line and smiled up at the bouncer.**

"**How old are you Sweetheart?" His eyes were nowhere near her face.**

"**Well… tell you a secret? I'm only seventeen, my birthday isn't until next month." She pouted.**

"**Well… you know, you have to be eighteen to get into this club." He was practically drooling.**

**Winnie crossed her arms and pushed her chest up a bit, "Oh… darn…"**

"**Well… well okay. But don't start any trouble, I could loose my job." He unlatched the rope to let her through.**

"**Thanks, you're a doll. Oh… they're with me." She pointed to James and Benji, the bouncer nodded and they all three went inside.**

"**It's scary that you can pass for seventeen." Benji grumbled.**

"**Well lucky I have a boyfriend, or else you'd have to do a lot of looking out for me." Winnie smirked, sitting down on a stool at the bar.**

"**What'll ya have?" The barman sighed, he sounded really bored with his life.**

"**Screaming orgasm." Winnie ordered.**

**James smirked and put his arms around her waist, "That can be arranged." He murmured into her ear.**

**She laughed and pushed him away, "You drinking?"**

"**Yeah. Scotch straight up." James called to the barman.**

"**And you?" He pointed at Benji.**

"**Blue Pixie Stick please."**

**Winnie and James both turned to him and laughed, "What?" Winnie grinned.**

**Benji sighed, "It tastes good okay? I like sweet stuff."**

**James laughed at him again, "I'm never letting you live this down."**

"**And I suppose you're all manly with your scotch then?"**

"**Well I drink scotch because I like it… but yes it's a bit more masculine than a Blue Pixie Stick." James rolled his eyes.**

**They got their drinks and sat down at a table together. Winnie in James' lap, "Winnie… do you have to be a complete floozy?" Benji huffed.**

"**Excuse me? I'm not doing anything wrong, don't act like you wouldn't be chatting up some bird with her in your lap if you could find someone who thought you were half way decent looking." Winnie took a long pull from her drink and slammed the glass down on the table, "Do you dance James?"**

"**Badly." James laughed.**

"**I'll be the judge of that." Winnie hopped up and dragged him to the dance floor. She wrapped his arms around her and kissed him. They started to rock together to the beat of the music and Winnie smiled, "You aren't that bad."**

"**I could break out into the sprinkler?"**

**Winnie laughed, "Um… no…That's quite alright."**

**After the song James looked around, "Where'd Benji go?"**

**Winnie looked around too and suddenly laughed loudly, "Over there talking to… well I'm not sure what they are."**

"**No… he's not… does he know that's a--"**

"**I don't believe he does." Winnie giggled, "Should we warn him?"**

**James shrugged, "He'll figure it out." He pulled her back to the bar and ordered another round.**

"**Trying to get me drunk James?" Winnie smirked.**

"**Succeeding." James winked. Winnie laughed and sipped at her new drink. James leaned in and kissed her neck, then her earlobe.**

"**James Sirius--"**

"**We need to leave!" Benji suddenly appeared next to them, his clothes were askew and he looked like he had just seen a ghost… or something a wizard doesn't come in contact with every day.**

"**What are you talking about?" James laughed.**

"**We need to leave right now…" He turned and looked behind him then let out a squeak and pulled both their arms walking to the door, "I'll explain in the car, let's go!" James threw down money on the bar to cover their tab and ran after Benji, when they were in the car and on their way home Benji finally calmed down, "It was…. She was not a she. It was a he…. He… oh gods."**

"**What?" James was laughing hysterically.**

"**It's not funny. He rubbed his package against me…" Benji whimpered.**

"**That's priceless!" Winnie laughed.**

"**Shut you're mouth! It was horrifying." Benji scowled.**

**When they arrived back at Benji's they snuck in his window and all three crashed on his floor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Uh-oh… it seems James is slipping back into his old habits. I don't own anything. Really you should know that by now.**

**Chapter Nine**

**James woke up on Benji's floor lying next to Winnie, "Ugh… I forgot why I don't drink anymore." He groaned as he rubbed his head.**

"**I'm sorry… guess I'm a bad influence." Winnie sighed.**

"**It's okay," James kissed her and pulled her closer, "I needed a good time."**

"**James… you're not going to go back to hating the world are you?"**

"**What?"**

"**Well… I know it was my idea last night. But… I don't want you turning back into old James. You know the one that's a prat, and hates the world and uses girls."**

"**I've never used a girl Winnie!" James sat up, "And I don't hate the world. But… I am angry, there is no denying that. You'd be angry too if you had my life."**

"**NEED I REMIND YOU I'VE HAD A HARD LIFE TOO?! James… I said the same thing on our first date, this isn't a pity contest. What the fuck is so hard about you're life anyway? You've got two parents who love you. Whether Harry is your biological father or not he still fucking loves you! My dad killed himself, shot himself after pulling the gun on me and my mom! I've had to nurse my mom's black eyes and broken bones since I was five, taking care not to get any myself. Grow up James!" Winnie stomped out of the room and slammed the door.**

**James got up and ran downstairs, "What was all that racket mate?" Benji asked.**

"**I'm leaving… tell Winnie I'm sorry." James sighed before heading back to his house.**

**He slammed the door and headed back to his room, "Woah! Why are you slamming doors? And where were you last night?" Harry crossed his arms and looked at James suspiciously.**

"**Benji's…" James huffed.**

"**So… you spent the night at the same place as your girlfriend? I thought we had rules about Benji's now that you're dating Winnie."**

**James rolled his eyes, "Probably don't have to worry about that anymore."**

"**Did something happen?" Harry put his hand on James shoulder.**

"**And I'd tell you if it did?" He shrugged Harry's hand away and turned toward the stairs, "I'm going to pack for school."**

**Ginny came down the hall, "What's wrong?"**

"**James… hates me again." Harry shook his head, "I give up. I don't know what I have to do to get him to understand how much I love him." Harry's eyes welled up and he turned away from Ginny, "I'll be in the study."**

**Ginny huffed and stomped up the stairs, pushing James' door open with a loud bang, "Go downstairs right now and apologize to Harry."**

"**Apologize? I didn't do anything!" James threw another shirt in his trunk.**

"**Then why is he crying in his study? Harry is a strong man, it takes a lot for him to cry. Whatever you said really hurt him. Now go down and apologize to him or I will **_**make **_**you."**

"**Make me? Mum… calm down it's not good for the baby."**

"**Don't act like you care about the health of this baby for one second! You're an ungrateful sorry excuse for a wizard. You know… I never noticed how much like Malfoy you really are."**

**James pushed his trunk off his bed angrily, "I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT MAN!"**

"**Prove it." Ginny put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.**

**James pushed past Ginny angrily and stomped downstairs, knocking on Harry's study, "Come in."**

**James opened the door and sighed, "I'm sorry I lashed out at you, and I'm sorry for upsetting Mum."**

"**You upset your mum?"**

"**Yes just now… but… I'll apologize to her in a second. Really it's about you and me right now. I'm sorry Dad, for everything. For acting like a prat these couple of years, and then changing, and then falling back to acting like a prat. The truth is… I love you. And no matter what, you're my dad. And… I told Malfoy to fuck off. I told him I wasn't his son, and I was angry. I was upset and angry so me, Winnie, and Benji went drinking last night. But, I promise I won't be misbehaving anymore." **

"**And you and Winnie had a fight?" Harry nodded his head knowingly.**

"**Yes… I suspect she hates me now." James sighed.**

"**That's a shame, she was a nice girl. Seemed to put you in your place."**

"**Yes well…" James shrugged.**

"**If you apologize… I'm sure she'd take you back."**

"**I think I'll give her some time, I'm leaving for school in a couple days anyway so…" James stood up and scratched his neck, "Well… yeah… thanks for the talk Dad."**

"**You're very welcome James."**

**James stood up and went out to the hallway, "Mum?"**

"**In the kitchen." Ginny called.**

**James walked into the kitchen and grabbed his mom, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry."**

"**It's okay James. I know you don't want to hear this but you've got a lot more of Malfoy in you than you realize." Ginny stroked his hair and smiled, "But you've got even more Harry."**

**James bent down to speak to Ginny's stomach, "You better be an angel, Mum and Dad deserve it." He laughed.**

"**Compared to you I'm sure they will be." Ginny laughed too.**

**James and Benji were at Kings Cross Station getting ready to leave, "Where's Winnie?" James asked.**

"**James… just… leave her alone." Benji sighed.**

"**She still hates me? Benji you gotta help me. You gotta help me get her back."**

"**What'd you even do to her?" Benji asked as they climbed on board.**

"**Nothing… Well… I was just being a prat as usual."**

"**Well… I guess you can try to write her." Benji shrugged.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The usual…

Chapter Ten

James sat at his desk, crumpled parchment surrounding him, he scratched something off on the current piece in front of him before growling and tossing that one too. Benji walked in and laughed, "Having trouble with an essay?" He fell down on his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"No… a letter to Winnie… I don't know what to say to get her to read it." He picked up an unopened envelope out of the bin, "That's the twelfth one she's sent back."

Benji sat up and laughed, "Well mate… if she's not opening them I suspect it really doesn't matter what they say inside. Why is she so angry with you?"

James sighed and turned around in his chair, "We got into a petty fight… I dunno… I said 'you'd hate the world too if you had my life.' I don't know why it made her _so _angry. Irritated yes… but this?"

"Hmm… yes she is overreacting just a bit. I'll write to her, and see what the real problem is… And just so you know mate, her life has been way worse."

James rolled his eyes, "Okay… we all know I'm a whiny little prat! Can we move on? Like to the subject of where you have been all week."

"Around…" Benji shrugged.

James squinted his eyes and laughed, "Is that a love bite on your neck mate?"

Benji slapped his hand onto his neck, covering up the bruise and blushed, "Erm… what?"

"On your neck, you have a hickey." James snorted.

"No… no I don't." Benji turned bright red and was trying not to grin.

"Who is she mate?"

Benji laughed, "A Ravenclaw… Stephanie." He said before leaving. James chuckled and stretched, getting up from his chair. He grabbed his school books and walked off to class.

The next day at breakfast James got a letter, "It's from Winnie…"

"Well open it." Benji laughed, rolling his eyes.

_Dear James, _

_Obviously ignoring you isn't working, I'm willing to talk things out when you come home for break. Just don't be a prat okay? See you then._

_--Winnie_

_P.S. Way to sic my cousin on me, the howler nearly gave me a heart attack._

"You sent her a howler?" James laughed.

"Well she would obviously suspect the letter was going to be about you and probably not read it." Benji shrugged.

James laughed and punched Benji's shoulder, "I love you man."

"Really? I was under the impression you liked girls… oh you didn't know? Winnie's a female."

"Oh shove off!" James got up and grinned, "I'm going to pack."

Benji laughed, "Break isn't for another two weeks mate! Plus we have class in ten minutes."

"Oh… right… got excited I guess." James grabbed his books and walked off to class with a goofy grin on his face.

A/N: Sorry it's so short and it's been so long but finals at school and my sister and niece coming come from Germany have made my schedule pretty busy. I promise next chapter will be super long… and I think I'll throw in a little treat. Well… maybe not a treat for all but some/most people might enjoy it… Babiesmomma out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Don't own anything…

Chapter Eleven

James sat fidgeting in his seat on the train, every couple of seconds he'd look out the window and sigh. Benji was sitting in the seat across him with Stephanie in his lap snogging quite enthusiastically. It was a bit annoying actually and James hated to think he and Winnie were anything like that when they were together. "Do you think we're close?"

There was a loud sucking noise as Benji and Stephanie disengaged, "Trolley hasn't even been through yet." He patted the girl's butt and she stood up, "We'll be back." He hooked his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear as they walked out of the cart, she giggled and James rolled his eyes.

He sighed and tried pulling a book out of his bag, anything to distract him from how long it was taking for him to get home… to Winnie. "Anything from the Trolley Dear?" A voice rang out and James jerked awake.

"Erm… yeah… Chocolate Frogs please… and Bertie Botts." James handed the coins to the woman and she handed him the two boxes. He opened the chocolate frog and caught it before it made a leap for the window, biting its head off and chewing slowly.

When it started to get dark outside, and he had eaten his chocolate frogs and all the good flavors from the beans, the train finally rolled into King's Cross Station. He stepped out onto Platform 9 ¾ and saw his mother first, holding a small bundle in her arms. James ran over and kissed her on the cheek, "May I?"

Ginny nodded and carefully handed him the baby, "This is Albus… Albus Severus Potter."

James looked down at the squishy pink thing and smiled, "Hey Kid… you're gonna be good for Mum and Dad… if you're a hellion like me I'll have to kick your ass."

"James!" Ginny gasped, reaching for her baby.

"Well when he's old enough for it of course." James laughed, "Don't worry Kid, it'll be fun. I'm gonna be a good big brother."

There was a noise behind them and James turned to see Winnie standing there, shuffling her feet and looking down awkwardly, "Erm… Hi James."

"Hi." James moved the blankets so Albus' face was more visible, "This is my baby brother. Albus."

Winnie leaned in and looked at the baby, smiling, "That's a nice name."

"Named after a war hero…" Harry spoke up. James turned and handed Albus back to his mother.

"You mind if Winnie and I take a walk? I'll meet you guys at the car in ten?"

"Sure… take your time." Harry nodded at Winnie and patted James' back.

James started walking toward the door slowly, and Winnie followed, "So… I believe we have a talk coming our way."

"Indeed…" Winnie picked at her nail polish and stopped walking, "I'm sorry." Winnie and James both said at the same time.

James laughed, "No… really… I was a massive prat, and I deserve to die alone. I understand if you don't want to forgive me… but… I want you to. I love you Winnie." James panted, he had kind of said everything in a rush. He looked at Winnie who had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to die alone James." Winnie stood on her tip toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Benji cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, "So… ready Winnie?"

"You always know how to ruin a moment…" Winnie rolled her eyes and kissed James again, "I'll see ya soon."

"Yeah. It's winter break, I'll practically be living at Benji's." James laughed. They walked there separate ways and James went outside to the parking lot. Ginny, Harry, and the baby were all by a forest green mini van with James' luggage, "Which car did you bring dad?"

"This is our car Jamie." Harry laughed.

"A _minivan_? You… you bought a _minivan_!" James cringed.

"Well we have a baby now… we owned one when you were a baby."

"So you'll be getting rid of it then? When he's old enough."

"Nope.. It'll be your car." Harry laughed.

"You're joking…." He turned to Ginny, "Mum, he's joking right?"

"Of course he is dear, you'll be getting a station wagon. Not a mini van." Ginny burst into laughter. She strapped Albus in his car seat and shook her head, "James you won't be getting a car until summer anyway. Don't worry about it yet."

"Well I wouldn't mind just having one of dad's. We don't have to get a completely new one." James laughed as he put his trunk in the van.

"Just get in Jamie." Harry sighed playfully. They arrived home and James ran upstairs and unpacked, "I'm going to Benji's!" He called as he ran downstairs.

"Wait!" Harry came out of the kitchen and motioned for James to come sit down with him, "I want to… uh… talk to you."

James felt his neck and ears grow hot and he groaned, "Oh gods dad… the talk?"

"Erm… yeah…" Harry picked at the table cloth uncomfortably, "Listen James, I know Winnie lives with Benji, and that's just over the hill so… you can see her practically any time you want. But with that freedom comes responsibility."

"Dad… we already told you we're abstinent." James rolled his eyes.

"Yes well… I suspect that won't be forever… I was a teenager with hormones once."

"You were a virgin until after I was born… which was way after you were married."

"Yes well… not for a lack of trying. Look James I am not going to tell you sex is bad. Just… be careful."

James laughed, "Dad… it's a little too late for the sex talk."

"Erm… how late exactly?"

"I'm not a virgin."

"You and Winnie? But… she said you were abstinent."

"No… no… not Winnie. Winnie is a virgin."

"Oh… well… why should it be Winnie I mean you are only fifteen and she is your first serious girlfriend. Of course it's not her, I don't know what I was thinking." Harry stood up and shook his head, "Kids these days…. Well I'd go on but I suppose you have things under control. Just… don't knock up anybody."

"You got it." James stood up and turned to walk out.

"Oh… and James?"

James stopped and turned back to face Harry, "Yeah Dad."

"Be respectful, when it does happen with you and Winnie."

"Of course!" James nodded and left to Benji's.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Reader be warned, kind of mature content… like… PG13... Maybe? No… like… one step above that but not quite R? The rating is still Teen. I don't own anything as usual…

When James got to Benji's he told him about 'The Talk' with his dad. Benji laughed, "Bet that was fun."

"Yes. Absolutely a riot. I do believe I want to discuss sex with my father everyday." James rolled his eyes.

"Who was your first anyway?" Benji asked.

"Madam Rosmerta."

"You're kidding!" Benji sat up to look at James' face.

"Nope. I am dead serious. It was kind of kinky too, she kept telling me to call her Madam or Ma'am. I tried to call her Rosie once but she told me not to."

"Erm… how was it?"

"Why do you think she gives me a free butterbeer every time I go in there." James winked. "My uncle fancied her when he was in school. Never got anywhere with her though."

"Well aren't you a regular stud." Benji rolled his eyes.

Winnie walked in and tilted her head, "What are you two talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" James grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "Just guy talk."

She wiggled free and positioned herself so she was facing him, "So sex…" She laughed.

"Yeah." James laughed. He kissed her on the nose and finger tips, "Me and Dad had 'The Talk' today," He rolled his eyes, "Not like I'm even active but…"

"I… don't know about that." Winnie whispered, winking.

James looked at Benji but Benji hadn't seemed to hear. His back was to them writing a letter to Stephanie, "Really?" James whispered.

"If you play your cards right." Winnie climbed off of him and over to Benji's window. "I love rooftops." She winked at James, "Especially at night. You can see the stars so clearly."

Benji turned around, "What are you on about Winnie?"

"Nothing…" She sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"I just finished a letter to Steph and now I'm almost done with Homework."

"Nerd! Break just started…" James laughed.

"I like to get it out of the way so I can have fun for the rest of break okay!" Benji scoffed, "I'm done anyway. What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Winnie laughed. James smiled and shrugged.

Benji scowled and looked at James, "What are you two up to?"

"Honestly… you think so little of me? I'm not up to anything Benji. Honest!" James crossed his heart with his finger.

"Well I'm bloody bored. What are we going to do?" Benji yawned. "We could always go get Stephanie."

Winnie and James rolled their eyes, "Because that's a bloody good time." James snorted.

"It is for me." Benji smirked.

Winnie got up and winked at James, "See you later."

"You two really are up to something!" Benji laughed when she was gone out of the room.

"Look. If I tell you… you'll just get mad at me." James sighed shaking his head.

"Fair enough." Benji shrugged.

"One on one Quidditch?" James suggested.

"Only if I get a ride on your Nimbus 2004." Benji smirked.

"Deal." James shrugged.

That night James snuck onto Benji's roof after he had fallen asleep. Winnie was already waiting for him. "I wasn't sure you had caught my hints." Winnie laughed.

"I'm surprised Benji didn't. I mean… they were pretty strong hints." James laughed. He leant in and kissed her softly, "Winnie… why did you want to meet up here? I mean… I know _why_, but… why do you want to… now…" James was thankful the darkness of night was hiding the fact he was blushing.

"I told you I was saving my self James… for when I was in love." Winnie whispered, moving closer to him.

"So… you--"

"You're very special to me James… I know this doesn't mean as much to you--"

"Winnie! Of course it does. You mean the world to me." James moved the hair out of her face and rubbed his thumb along her jaw. He kissed her again softly on the lips.

As he pulled away from her Winnie grabbed his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. She kissed him harder, more passionately. Leaning back she pulled him with her until he was lying on top of her. She gasped and pulled him closer, clinging to him. He sat up with a worried look on his face, "Are… are you okay?"

Winnie smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, "I'm wonderful." She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for another hungry kiss. They became lost in each other, making love under the stars for the first time.

A/N: I think like two chapters ago I said I was going to throw in a treat. It was supposed to be their first time. I'm really sorry I don't update this anymore but I JUST GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED! W00t W00t! Haha that originally said "I still haven't gotten my computer fixed" but that's not valid anymore. aaaaaaand I'm running out of steam for this story. Maybe I need to steer away from the teeny-bopper stuff and get back to the meat of the story. Also I didn't really know what to call the broom b/c they are a different generation. So… just assume that is top of the line at this point in time.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know. You know. Do I really need to say it?**

**The next morning James woke up on the roof in Winnie's arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "'Morning." She smiled.**

"**Morning." He smiled back, sitting up. "I've got to go back home today and check up. But I should be back."**

**She kissed him and stood up, "I wonder if anyone missed us."**

"**My guess is yes." James laughed, "I'll be sneaking downstairs to leave. Don't think I want to see Benji's face just yet."**

**Winnie laughed, "No… I suppose I don't either."**

**James stood up and offered his hand to Winnie, she took it with a smile and they climbed back into the attic, "I'll go down first and make sure the coast is clear." Winnie whispered.**

**James nodded and followed her to the door, she opened it slowly and saw no one there. She motioned for him to follow. Once they had reached the kitchen door she kissed him quickly and he snuck out and walked back to his house.**

**Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table with a letter in one hand and Albus in the other, "Mum… are you okay?"**

**She looked up startled, "Oh… oh I didn't hear you come down."**

"**Mum… I was at Benji's last night remember? Are you okay?" James sat down and took Albus from his mom, Albus cooed and tried to grab at James' hair.**

**Ginny finally looked up at the absence of her baby, "James… you…" She handed him the paper.**

_**To Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter:**_

_**This is to hereby notify Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter and James Sirius Weasley-Potter that inmate 9876721: Draco Lucius Malfoy has been released due to overcrowding. It was noted that there is a magical and muggle restraining order in effect. This restraining order will remain in effect but is not a guarantee. We are sorry for any inconvenience.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Justin Johnson**_

_**St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward Director**_

"**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE? THAT'S ALL THEY HAVE TO SAY IS 'SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENENCE?'" Albus started to cry in James' arms. He rocked his arms gently, "I'm sorry buddy…" He looked up at his mother who had her face in her hands and was shaking uncontrollably, "Mum… should I go get Dad?"**

"**I… think… that would be… a… good idea." Ginny gasped through sobs.**

**James put Albus down in his highchair and ran to the fireplace. He flooed Harry's office and rushed inside, forgetting to stomp his feet on the hearth, "Dad!" He panted.**

**Harry stood up, looking concerned, "Jamie? What's wrong?"**

**James handed him the letter and sank down in a chair. "They've let Malfoy out?" Harry's face was turning red in anger.**

"**How could they do that to Mum? To me!" James yelled. He looked around for something to throw, finding a small glass paper weight he chucked it at the wall sending tiny pieces of glass all over the office. "Sorry." He pointed his wand at the shards and they disappeared.**

"**Quite alright." Harry murmured, still looking at the letter, "Bloody hell.. 'Sorry for the inconvenience.'" He shook his head and crumbled the letter, throwing it into the fire. "C'mon." He grabbed James' arm and they Apparated back home. Ginny was sitting in the same spot, rocking back and forth. Albus smiled happily from his highchair and clapped his hands when he saw Harry.**

**Harry ran over to Ginny and hugged her, "Ginny. Ginny? Say something."**

"**He's free… he…" Ginny broke out in louder sobs and clung to Harry.**

**Harry smoothed her hair and shushed her, hugging her tighter, once she had calmed down a bit he turned to James, "Jamie take Albus and go to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's. Tell them what happened but don't tell them to come. Ask if you and Albus can stay for awhile." He flicked his wand and a suit case and Albus' diaper bag appeared at James' feet. "It's important no one knows you're there."**

"**Not even Winnie?" James felt a lump in his throat.**

"**Jamie just go!" Harry yelled. **

**Ginny was hyperventilating but she managed to look up and gasp, "Give me my baby!"**

**James handed her Albus, "Mum we need to go." He whispered.**

**She kissed the top of Albus' head and sobbed harder, "I love you." She looked up at James and grabbed his neck with her free hand, "I love you!"**

"**I love you too Mum." James gently took Albus from her and took the diaper bag and suitcase in his free arm. Then he Apparated away.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update, and this is short and a cliff hanger, but I will try and make the next chapter extra long and extra action packed. Please Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I Own Nothing.

With a loud "pop" James appeared in Winnie's room, "James? What's going--"

"No time. Pack a bag now." James set Albus down on Winnie's floor and walked over to her dresser, stuffing clothes in his duffle bag.

Winnie picked up Albus and looked at James with a panicked look, "James Sirius, you tell me what's going on right now. And how did you get in here? I thought you needed to pass a test to do that?"

"Dad taught me." James grabbed her arm and made sure she had Albus securely, "I'll explain at my Aunt and Uncle's place." He said before Disapparating all three of them. They arrived at the Weasley home at a quarter to midnight. Hermione was waiting for them in the front yard. "Dad give you a message then?"

"Yes! Come inside, hurry before you're seen." Hermione rushed them inside and grabbed Albus, "Oh poor baby." She walked off into the other room with him.

Hugo, James cousin, came into the parlor rubbing his eyes sleepily, "What's going on James?"

"Nothing Hugo, go back to bed." James sighed.

"I'm only two years younger than you. Don't treat me like a baby." Hugo scowled.

"Wait!" Winnie turned to James and punched him on the arm, "Are you going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"My… Malfoy was released. And… he's probably going to come for me. The restraining orders are still in effect but, he's a dark wizard he can find his way around them. And we thought he might use you to get to me."

***

Ginny sat, calmer, at the kitchen table. "Harry I can't just sit here."

"What can we do? They're safe." Harry was pacing the kitchen floor. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the door was blasted off its hinges. Ginny and Harry both drew their wands and pointed them at the door. Malfoy was standing with a grin on his face. "Well well… I've come for my son. He belongs with me. Being raised a Pureblood."

"Malfoy you know there is a restraining order. You can't be here." Harry spoke calmly.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter! You think a silly restraining order is going to keep me away from my own flesh and blood? WHERE IS HE?!"

"Nowhere you will ever find." Ginny growled.

Malfoy took a step toward her but was instantly sent flying backwards, "Stay away from my wife."

Malfoy grabbed the closest object and hurled it, it smashed into the wall. "Just tell me where my son is!"

"He's not your son Malfoy, I believe he's told you that himself."

***

"I can't take this, I have to know what's going on." James was pacing Hermione and Ron's parlor.

"James calm down okay? Just… sit down and have tea or something." Winnie was trying her best to put him at ease.

"I can't sip bloody tea while my parents could possibly be dead!" James yelled angrily.

"Shh, you'll wake up Albus. Or your cousin." Winnie looked over her shoulder at the make shift crib. The baby was still sleeping soundly, and Hugo was lying on the couch next to them.

"Al can sleep through anything. He's fine." James walked back over to the window and looked out anxiously.

"James, it's nearly three o'clock in the morning. Let's go to sleep." Winnie pleaded.

"No… I… I have to go see what's going on." With another loud 'pop' he was gone.

He appeared in the living room of his home, there were sounds of a struggle coming from the kitchen. He rushed in to see his parents battling Malfoy. "Stay away from my Mum!" He yelled, his wand pointed at Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy laughed maliciously, "Come to join the party Junior?"

James stepped closer to Malfoy, making it impossible for his parents to cast any curses without hitting him. "I said stay away from them Malfoy."

"Ooh… 'Malfoy.' You say that name with such disgust, don't forget that you are one." He spat.

"I have never been nor ever will be a Malfoy." James sneered.

"The look on your face would say otherwise. You have my eyes you know." Malfoy smirked. James shot a curse at him but missed. "Getting to you am I?"

Harry stood in front of James, "Enough. Leave my wife and son alone. After all… this is really all about me isn't it? The whole thing, how this all started."

"There you go again Potter, everything has to be about you, The Chosen One, the Savior, the bloody pain in my ass!" Malfoy spat.

"Well isn't it? That's the reason you raped Ginny. Because you wanted to finally get one over on me. Well Malfoy you didn't. You got there first, but I'm raising your son, he calls me Dad. And I'm married to Ginny. You didn't win! You never will."

Malfoy shot a curse at Harry, but James leapt forward and it hit him instead, "You'll fucking pay for that Malfoy." Ginny shrieked, sending a curse directly at Malfoy's chest. It hit squarely and he fell over like a sack of potatoes. Ginny ran over to James and shook him, "Jamie… Jamie are you okay?"

James sat up and clutched at his head, "I'm fine Mum… just…" He grunted in pain and fell back down.

"I should take him to St. Mungo's." Ginny looked over at Malfoy, "Erm… I…"

"Don't worry about Malfoy, I'll call the Ministry and explain what happened. Just take Jamie to St. Mungo's." Harry cast a patronus and sent the message of an emergency to the Ministry.

A/N: So… In the epilogue of MFT I mentioned Hermione was pregnant. And then… never mentioned the baby/kid ever again. Until now. Haha I just reread MFT today and actually I have a lot of inconsistencies. But… so does JK Rowling. So. It's okay. Sorry about that though.


	15. Chapter 15

When they arrived at St. Mungo's Ginny motioned for Maggie, one of the Healers, to come over. "He was hit by a curse, we don't know what it was."

"Where is the person that cast the curse?" The healer frowned.

"Dead." Ginny mumbled. "Look Maggie, can we keep this kind of hushed up?"

"Erm… oh…" Maggie took her wand and ran it over James. "We'll get him in a room right away Ginny."

"Thanks." Ginny rushed to the reception desk to start filling out papers.

"No need Ginny." Marsha, one of her co-Medi-Witches was standing with a clip board in her hand. "Just sign."

Ginny signed it and looked back to where James had been, "Where'd they move him?"

"Exam room 3. But you can't go in there, I'm sorry. We'll let you know something as soon as possible." Marsha had a sympathetic look on her face.

Ginny nodded and sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs that she had seen so many distraught mothers sit in. Now she was one of them. A few minutes later Harry Apparated in and sat down next to her.

"Heard anything?" He asked.

"No… what about--"

"Don't worry about it. The ministry has him, I'm sure his family will be notified by morning." Harry put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "Don't think about it Honey. That part's over."

"What about Hermione and Ron. Someone should tell them." Ginny sighed.

"Already done. They are on their way with Winnie and Albus."

"Winnie? Is she aloud in here?"

"Because she was already told about wizardry, yes." Harry stood up and kissed her on the top of her head again. "Tea? Coffee? Can I get you anything Love?"

Ginny shook her head and bent over, resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, "I can't believe this is happening." She murmured.

Suddenly Hermione and Ron were sitting on either side of her, when she looked up Winnie was standing in front of her with Albus on her hip. "Where's Hugo?" Ginny asked, reaching for her baby.

"Mum took him. She offered to take Al too but we figured you would want him here with you." Ron answered. "What's going on?"

"They haven't told us anything yet." Ginny sighed, bouncing Albus on her knee. She kissed the top of his head tenderly, then each of his cheeks, "I'm so glad your okay." She sighed with relief and kissed him once more.

Winnie had been standing quietly since they had gotten there, but she suddenly burst into loud sobs, "Why are they taking so long to tell us something?" She gasped.

Harry appeared around the corner, without a word he took Albus and lifted him in the air, making him giggle, "Hey buddy." He cradled him in his arm and kissed his forehead, "Daddy missed you."

"Miss Ginny?" A voice came from behind them. Ginny turned around to see a Medi-Witch she wasn't really familiar with holding a clipboard.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"James is in room 307 whenever you are ready to visit him… I'd like to speak about his condition in private whenever you're ready."

Ginny nodded and motioned for Harry to follow her. Harry gave Albus back to Winnie and followed his wife. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked when they were around the corner and out of ear shot.

"Well… the curse he was hit with is an unusual one. He's in an induced coma right now. I just want to warn you, if we don't find a cure he might… erm… stay that way."

"But… I… Bill!" Ginny gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"My brother, Bill is a curse breaker! We have to call him, he might be able to help."

"I'm sorry Ginny… but I really doubt it. You can try if you'd like though." The Medi-Witch sighed, "I'll erm… give you two some privacy."

"You go in. I'll contact Molly." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Fine… send her a patronus, tell her we need Bill's help." Ginny hugged him tightly before walking down the hall to James' room.

He was lying peacefully in his bed, Ginny began to sob again as she walked over to him. She smoothed his hair and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm so sorry Jamie…. I'm so sorry." She took his hand and kissed it, "It was never meant to be this way… you were supposed to be safe."

"You did your best Dear." Ginny turned around to see her mother in the doorway.

"Mum!" Ginny ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay baby." Molly hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "It's going to be alright." She sighed and pulled away from Ginny. Walking over to James. "He'll be alright. Charlie and Bill are on their way. He's never met his uncles has he?"

"No… only Ron and the twins." Ginny looked out into the hall, "Where's Daddy?"

"In the waiting room with Harry. Winnie seems like a lovely girl. I didn't realize she and Jamie were so serious."

Ginny sighed, "Neither did I… I worry about those two. Being a pregnant teen is no fun."

Molly laughed, "Oh Jamie's smart. I don't think you have to worry about that… Maybe Winnie would like to come and see him."

Molly and Ginny each kissed James before going back into the waiting room. Charlie and Bill were standing next to Harry. Ginny ran to them and hugged each, "Bill--"

"I don't know yet Ginny. Maybe… _maybe_." Bill sighed.

Ginny sighed, crestfallen, "Okay. Um… well Winnie if you'd like you can go see him."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Winnie walked into the hospital room, a tear falling down her cheek. James looked so peaceful in his bed. She sat down next to him and took his hand, "Hey you…" She whispered, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You're uncles are here. I heard your mum talking. Apparently one is a curse breaker." She sighed and wiped at her tears, "You gotta wake up Jamie. They have to find a cure for this… because, I know I'm only fifteen, but I love you asshole. And you can't leave me." She starred at him for awhile before talking again, "I called Benji. He's coming to visit you too." She brushed the hair out of his eyes and began to cry harder. "I'm sure your family wants to see you now… so I'm going to go." She kissed him on the lips gently, "I love you James. Please come back to me." She stood up and walked out of the room, back into the waiting room with the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan.**_

_**Ginny hugged her, "You okay?"**_

"_**Fine…" Winnie whispered.**_

_**Bill cleared his throat, "Erm… I'm just going to go see him, see if I can do anything." He disappeared into the room.**_

_**Suddenly Winnie felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Benji, "Benji!" She hugged him tightly, beginning to cry on his shoulder. Benji held her and let her cry, stroking her hair or back occasionally.**_

"_**Is he still asleep?" Benji finally asked.**_

"_**He's in an induced coma. The Medi-Witch on duty says there is no cure." Ginny answered.**_

"_**His uncle Bill is in there with him now, he's a curse breaker." Winnie sobbed. "Benji, I'm sure Jamie would like to hear from you."**_

"_**I'll go in when his uncle is done." Benji sighed.**_

_**Just then Bill walked out looking grim, "I'm sorry. I don't even recognize the curse. I tried a few things… nothing. Maybe in time it will get weaker and I can try again." Bill shrugged helplessly, "I'm so sorry Mum… Ginny." He enveloped them both in a hug.**_

"_**Thank you for trying." Ginny sobbed.**_

_**Over the next couple of days Winnie and Ginny traded posts beside James' bed. Winnie had called her mother explaining as best she could what had happened without going into great detail, her mother asked to speak with Ginny and after some convincing let Winnie stay. At night she would sleep in the chair next to his bed, and sometimes she would crawl into bed and lay next to him. She only did that when Ginny was not there though.**_

_**One bright Tuesday morning she was reading him the paper, she had a bagel in one hand and the paper in the other, "…Irish voters strongly endorse the Lisbon Treaty…" She looked up and sighed. "But you don't care about any of this, do you?" She smiled and took his hand. It felt warmer than usual.**_

_**She stood up and kissed his forehead, "I'm going to go finish my breakfast Love, but your mum should be around soon. Don't wake up or anything while I'm gone." She smiled, she always said that if she had to leave him for a few minutes.**_

_**When she returned Harry was sitting in James' room. "Oh! Hello Mr. Pot--"**_

"_**Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, it seemed no matter how many times they corrected her she always called them Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He was only thirty-two for Merlin's sake! Far too young to be Mr. Potter.**_

"_**Oh… sorry." She looked over at James, "How's he doing?"**_

"_**Same… I thought I'd stop by before work. Have you seen Ginny?"**_

"_**Mrs.… Ginny," She corrected herself, "Is doing rounds I think."**_

"_**Ah… okay. Have you eaten?" Harry asked.**_

"_**Just came back." Winnie nodded.**_

"_**Okay, I just wanted to check up on Jamie and tell Ginny that Molly is getting mad at her, and that she wants her home at the Burrow tonight. Can you give her that message? She wants you there as well."**_

"_**But we can't just leave James alone!" Winnie argued.**_

"_**I know… I haven't wanted to leave him either but there's only two visitors aloud over night, and you two need a break. They will notify us if anything changes, if by some miracle he starts to wake up we'll be here hours before he actually does. You need a proper meal, none of this hospital garbage."**_

"_**You sound like Mrs. Weasley… erm… I mean, you know. Ginny's mum." Winnie laughed.**_

_**Harry laughed too, "I suppose I do. Well, just give Ginny the message please? Tell her I will drag her out of this hospital if I have to."**_

"_**Yes sir." Winnie nodded. Harry stood up and walked out of the room, Winnie taking his spot in the chair.**_

_**She picked up the paper and began reading where she left off, she was just about to read James' horoscope when Ginny walked in, "Hello."**_

"_**Hello Ginny." Winnie smiled. "Harry was just here awhile ago. He told me that your mum wants us all at the Burrow tonight. 'We need a proper meal.'"**_

"_**She wants us to just leave James here by himself?" Ginny frowned.**_

_**Winnie shrugged, "Harry says they will notify us if anything changes. I said the same thing to him. I dunno…"**_

_**Ginny sighed, "I suppose he'll be alright for one night. It's just dinner."**_


	17. Chapter 17

Winnie had never been to a real Weasley dinner. She had been over to Harry and Ginny's plenty of times by now. But never had the whole clan sat down in front of her and eaten. It was a sight to see really, a sea of red heads all talking at once. Fred and George were telling a story with exaggerated hand motions, Winnie was too far away to hear what they were saying. Ginny and Harry were setting next to one another, occasionally leaning in to steal a kiss or a shoulder squeeze. Mrs. Weasley was passing bowls and scooping food onto peoples plates, never letting an empty spot show. Bill and his wife were at the end closest to her, she was beautiful. Winnie had never seen someone that pretty before. Bill was handsome, even through the scars on his face you could tell he had been quite a looker. James had never gone into detail about his family, just that it was big and he had a lot of uncles and two aunts. Winnie summed up her courage, "How did you get those scars?" Winnie asked boldly.

The entire table grew quite, Winnie immediately regretted asking. Bill fidgeted for a minute before clearing his throat, "I was attacked…"

"During the war?" Winnie continued, she really needed to learn when to say when.

"Yes." Bill saw her face and smiled, turning to her, "It's okay… don't feel bad for bringing it up. It's been almost ten years." Bill shrugged, "I think they give me character."

"Zey do. I love zem." His wife smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Winnie smiled, "They definitely do."

After dinner the group settled in the parlor and Mrs. Weasley turned on the wireless. Winnie noticed Bill's wife nudge him.

He stood up and kissed his mom on the cheek, "We should be going Mum. The sitter isn't prepared to spend the night."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Okay Dear. And don't you hesitate to bring little Victoire over here. I want to see my granddaughter more often!"

Bill chuckled, "Yes ma'am." He kissed his mom on the cheek and said his goodbyes to everyone else, and they both Apparated away.

Suddenly an eagle patronus shot through the window and spoke in Healer Johnson's, James personal Healer, voice. "James is beginning to wake up. The coma failed. Please come to St. Mungo's now." The eagle disappeared. Everyone was quiet for a second, then a million voices started up at once.

Molly stood, "Harry Ginny, you go. I will send a message to Bill. I'll stay here with the grandchildren."

Ginny handed her Albus, and Hermione handed her Hugo. "Are you sure Mum?" Hermione asked. "I could stay with the kids, I'm sure you want to see Jamie."

"No dear, that's alright. I will stay with them." Molly nodded. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all Apparated away to St. Mungo's.

Hermione shrugged and Apparated after Ginny and Ron, Harry had stayed back, "Are you coming Winnie?"

Winnie's eyes grew big in shock, "I can come? Isn't this… more of a family thing?"

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Winnie's hand, Apparating them both to St. Mungo's. When they arrived the healer was standing with a chart by James' bed. "He's going to be in extreme pain when he wakes up." He turned to Bill, "That's where you come in. Try and keep his pain at bay and find out how to cure the curse as quickly as possible."

"What if he can't find a cure?" Ginny asked.

"Then we'll have to put him back under and hope we can find one before it fails again." The healer sighed.

Ginny nodded and hugged Bill, "I think you can do this."

Bill kissed the top of her head, "I'm gonna try very hard Gin." He took out his wand and nodded at the healer. Suddenly James eyes popped open and he let out a scream of pain.

Winnie jumped and tried to go to him but Harry held her back, "I think it's best you just stay out of the way Winnie." He whispered in her ear. Winnie nodded, biting her lip as tears formed in her eyes.

Bill mumbled spells and a light blue aura surrounded James, his screaming subsided but his face was still contorted in pain and he was clutching his sheets. "Jamie. Can you hear me?" Bill asked softly. James grunted and nodded. "Where does it hurt Jamie. Can you tell me."

"All over." James grunted.

Bill frowned and raised his wand a bit higher, muttering another spell, "Can you tell me what kind of pain? Shooting, throbbing, or continuous."

"Sho-- Shooting." James grunted again. His knuckles had grown white and he had started to sweat.

"Okay Jamie, I'm going to need you to say something for me. Just keep chanting it until the pain stops okay?" James nodded feverishly. "_Torpeo_. Can you say that?"

"T-Torpeo."

Bill nodded, "Good, just keep saying it." James chanted as best he could as the pain shot through him and Bill worked his wand in complicated motions Hermione had only read about in the dustiest of books in the restricted section.

Finally the blue aura changed from a light shade of powder blue, to white, to none existent. James lay in the bed exhausted but not in pain. "Is he okay?" Ginny finally whispered.

"I think he's going to be fine. He'll just need a couple days of rest. I recommend he stay here where it is supervised." Bill smiled and put his arm around Ginny, "He's going to be back to the same old hell raiser in no time."

Winnie smiled, "Can I?" She pointed to the bed. Ginny looked at Bill who nodded, Winnie smiled and walked over to the bed. She grabbed James' hand and kissed it.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I still feel horrible for not updating very often anymore. Computer still isn't fixed but I think I'm gonna give up and just restore it. It sucks that I loose all my documents and pictures but I don't know how else to fix it. I don't own anything as usual.

Winnie sat cross-legged on James' bed; he was sitting propped up by pillows. Although he was awake and in no pain he was still very weak. "Go Fish." Winnie smiled.

James rolled his eyes, "You're _lying_."

"Am not!" Winnie huffed and stuck out her tongue. "You can't lie at Go Fish."

"Winnie I took a peak at your cards when you got up to use the loo. You have three Kings. Now hand them over." James made to reach for her cards but she pulled them out of reach.

"Lay back. I don't want to get yelled at again for you over exerting yourself." Winnie took the three kings and handed them to him. "You cheated too you know."

"I'm not over exerting myself by reaching for cards Win." James rolled his eyes.

Winnie got up and put her cards down. She looked at the clock, "It's lunchtime. Do you want me to go get you something?"

"They bring my lunch to me." James' eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Not the ghastly hospital food. I meant something good." Winnie chortled, "Like… the fish and chips place you and I went to on our first date?"

"I can't leave Winnie." James sighed.

Winnie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "That's why I'm going to bring it to you." She held out a set of keys, "You're not the only one that has their tricks."

"How'd you get a car? You don't even have a license."

"I convinced my mum I needed a way to come see you. She agreed." Winnie shrugged. She stood up and walked toward the door, "Now do you want the fish and chips or not?"

James licked his lips in anticipation of the greasy goodness, "Please."

A couple minutes later a Medi-Witch came in with a tray of food. "Here you go Jamie."

James knew her from Christmas parties and other events at the hospital his mum was always dragging him to, "Thanks… but my girlfriend is bringing me lunch."

The Medi-Witch put her hands on her hips angrily, "No she is not. You will eat this food. It's nutritious and planned specifically for your condition."

"My condition is cured… I am just tired. That's the only reason I'm here." James crossed his arms haughtily.

"Do I have to go get your mother?" The Medi-Witch smirked.

James sunk down on his bed, "No… I'll bloody eat the hospital food." He picked up the fork and took a bite, "Well are you going to sit there and watch me? You have better things to do I'm sure. Other sick patients need your attention more than I."

The witch sighed and left. James pushed the tray away, "Disgusting. You'd think these poor people were suffering enough."

Winnie came back with a grease spotted white paper bag. "Here are your fish and chips Love. But don't tell anyone where you got them!" She kissed him before handing him the bag.

"Do you know how much I love you Winnie?" James took the bag and ripped it open, stuffing three fries in his mouth. "Brilliant." He moaned.

"Don't talk with your mouth full James." Winnie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get out of here before you're caught. Remember, I didn't get them for you."

James planted a greasy kiss on her cheek before she walked out of the hospital room.

After the food had been devoured and the bag hastily stuffed under James' pillow Ginny walked in with his chart. "Well Jamie they say you can come home! Gran has decided she wants to throw a welcome home party. I told her that was too much but there was no reasoning with her." Ginny rolled her eyes and marked something on the chart, "You are only allowed one piece of cake James Sirius Weasley-Potter. And don't think I don't know about that greasy bit of rubbish under your pillow." Ginny quirked her eyebrow, "And if you feel tired tell Gran straight away."

"I'm not a child Mother." James rolled his eyes.

Ginny put her hands on her hips, "Don't back talk, or I won't turn the other way the next time Winnie sneaks you food." Ginny turned and left.

James huffed and picked up a magazine from the stack Winnie had brought him a few days ago. He flipped through it before falling asleep still sitting up.

Winnie came back just as he was waking up, "Where have you been all this time?"

Winnie smiled, "I tracked down your Mum and convinced her I could be the one to take you home. She's already checked you out."

James sat up straighter, and beamed. "You mean I can leave right now?"

"Yes. But you are under no circumstances supposed to exert yourself. So I will be pushing you out of here in a wheelchair. And I will be driving." Winnie went to the small wardrobe and started pulling clothes out and stuffing them into his duffle bag.

"I've never seen you drive. I don't think I feel entirely safe." James teased.

"Oh shut up." Winnie walked over to the bed, having finished packing. She pressed the nurse button. "Ginny said to call someone to get the IV out of you."

A tall blonde Medi-Witch came in smiling, "All set then James?"

"Yeah. I've been told I'm finally bustin' outta here." James smiled.

Winnie hit him on the thigh, "Don't flirt with her right in front of me James Sirius—"

"Wasn't flirting Love." James leant over and kissed her, "Only have eyes for you."

"Aw how sweet. Well you're all set then. See you around James, and don't go getting cursed again!" The blonde Medi-Witch smiled and started cleaning the room.

James stood up gingerly; he took Winnie's hand, "Give me that bag."

Winnie held it away from him, "No, I can carry it." She went to the hall and found an empty wheelchair, "Sit."

James rolled his eyes but didn't argue, they went down to the third story of the parking garage. Winnie got her keys out and pressed the unlock button, the lights of a Range Rover Sport flashed.

"You don't seem like the SUV type." James chuckled.

"I'm not. Told you, my mum let me borrow it." She put the duffle bag in the back seat. "Climb in and buckle up." She climbed into the driver's seat. The drive was long and quiet. Finally they arrived on the lane that led up to James' house. "You know your Gran has come up with a party… it's a surprise party. They're there right now."

"Well that's no fun why are you ruining the surprise?" James laughed.

"Because I wanted you to remember yourself, as far as you knew no one would be in the house and I didn't want you suggesting anything inappropriate." Winnie cast him a knowing look before parking the car. "Don't get out, wait for me." She rushed over to his side of the car and helped him out.

He rolled his eyes and leaned onto her shoulder, he didn't need the support he was doing fine but he did it for Winnie's amusement. Winnie put the duffle bag over her free shoulder and wrapped her arm around James waist. "Mum already told me by the way. Do you really think I'd jump your bones the minute we were alone?"

"Yes…" She led him up to the house and through the door.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices rang out.

James smiled and hugged his Gran, "All this for me?"

"Welcome home Dearie. Now, you're Mum is still at work. So if you were to sneak an extra piece of cake… I wouldn't tell."

"Mum!" Hermione appeared at her side, "Don't you dare! One piece, that's all he's allowed."

James looked at his aunt, her arms were crossed and her lips were pursed, "Aunt Hermione!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Is Dad home or did he get called to work?"

"I'm right here Jamie." Harry's voice came from behind him. He was standing in the doorway holding Albus.

"Al you've gotten so big!" James walked over to Harry and his brother and made to take Albus out of Harry's arms.

"No you don't!" Harry moved away from him, "I know your orders, picking up a fifteen pound one year old counts as overexertion."

"Merlin! Is he really already one?" James looked at his little brother in awe.

"Yes." Harry set the toddler down, "Now. Where is my hug?"

James smiled brightly and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, then knelt down and kissed his little brothers forehead, "You and I are going to play when Mum and Dad leave us alone. I give the best piggy back rides." He whispered, winking.

Albus smiled and clapped his hand, "Bubba!" He squealed in delight.

James chuckled, "Bubba?"

"Yes… he's taken to calling you that. I really don't know where it came from." Harry clapped his hand on James' shoulder, "So, hungry? Gran made your favorite." He leant over and whispered, "Your mum said one piece of cake; she didn't say how big it was allowed to be. I'll make sure Aunt Hermione looks the other way." Harry winked and led him into the kitchen.

After dinner and cake Winnie said she had to leave. She had spent far too much time away from home, "Are you still staying at Benji's?" James asked.

"Yes. Want to see me home? He'd be thrilled to see you." Winnie smiled.

"Can I Dad?" James asked.

"Take your time." Harry winked, "AND NO OVEREXERTION!" He called after them. Hermione hit him in the back of the head and rolled her eyes.

They got back into Winnie's car and drove over the hill to Benji's. They walked in together and upstairs to Benji's room. "Well Bloody Hell, if it isn't my best mate James." Benji smiled.

James clapped his shoulder in affection, "And if it isn't my very favorite prat." James laughed. He sat down on Benji's bed, "So haven't seen you in a while. What's new?"

"Nothing… summer holiday has been horrible without you. And school was even worse. You're going to be behind now you know."

"No, I'm still graduating on time, my dad pulled a few strings and I still got to take my exams." James pulled Winnie closer to him and kissed her forehead, "This is the most privacy we've had in awhile."

Winnie shook her head, "No sir I will not be responsible for your relapse, you've waited almost a year. Another month won't kill you."

Benji rolled his eyes, "You are the horniest bloke I've ever known."

"Speaking of, how's Stephanie?" James asked.

"Stephanie? Who's…? Oh her. We broke up quiet a while ago mate." Benji laughed.

"Well I've been in the bloody hospital for nearly eight months, and only got one short visit from you." James crossed his arms angrily.

"Oh come off it. I was at school most of the time." Benji shrugged, "I've had several girlfriends since Stephanie. But I'm not really tied down right now."

James stood up and clapped his hands, "What shenanigans are we going to get up to then tonight? I haven't had a good time in way too long."


	19. Chapter 19THE END

Harry sat at the window looking over the grounds. James was safe, and back in his home. Harry turned as Ginny walked into the room, "What are you doing?"

Harry sighed, "Just... thinking. We could have lost him Gin." An image of James lying cold and still on a hospital bed flashed before his eyes.

"But we didn't," Ginny sat down behind Harry and squeezed his shoulders, "He's fine. And planning shinanigans so I hear." She laughed.

"Should I bust him?" Harry smiled.

Ginny shook her head, "No... a night alone sounds good. Besides he needs to have fun right now. Take his mind off things."

Harry sighed, "We've got our hands full don't we?"

"We always have." Ginny kissed the top of Harry's head and stood up, "Come on. I'll draw us a bath."

"You go." Harry looked back out the window, "I'll be there in a bit."

Ginny shrugged and went into the bathroom, Harry heard the water start to run. He shook his head and looked toward the ground again. James, Winnie, and Benji were walking toward the garage. Harry chuckled. He knew that James had been stealing his cars for years, but in broad daylight while he was home was a new kind of bravado. Harry thought back to when James was first born, such a perfect little bundle. Love at first sight, even if he did have Malfoy's eyes... Malfoy, gone. He couldn't believe it was really over. Finally after sixteen years he can live in peace with his beautiful wife and his son. "My Son." Harry whispered.

THE END!!

A/N: I know that was really short. And you guys have been waiting for a long time for an update. But I finally figured out a way to end it and it sounds so perfect. Adding more would take away from that. I hope you don't get too mad at me. Thank you so very much for sticking with this story. I really appreciate it so much. Much Love! ~Ronsbabiesmomma


End file.
